Elrios School Academy
by Light15XV
Summary: School for the characters and this is a ElswordXAisha fanfiction with the others not a couple. This will include my new male OC in this very first story starting in Chapter 3. :3
1. Chapter 1

Me: Alrighty a ElsXAis fanfiction from someone if I'm making it.^-^

Elsword & Aisha: *blushes*

Me:^-^

Rena: I can't wait to read it!^.^

Chung: Me too!^-^

Everyone but Elsword & Aisha: *agrees*

Elsword & Aisha: *still blushing*

Me: Stop blushing and you two will read it.*evil sneer*

Elsword & Aisha: O_O''

Me:Hehehe. Here are the Jobs.

Elsword~Rune Slayer-Age 18

Aisha~Elemental Master-Age 17

Rena~Grand Archer-Age –

Raven~Blade Master-Age 21

Eve~Code Empress-Age –

Chung~Deadly Chaser-Age 15

Ara~Sakra Devanam-Age 17

(I know that I made Elsword older than Aisha and ages don't always quite matter in stories)

Elrios School Academy:

_Their first year at Elrios School Academy and Elsword had came into the entrance of the was kind of bored of this thinking that the subjects would be just boring as hell.(XD_)

Elsword:" Man why did it have to be like this?" As he walked he heard a familiar voice he regonized and he turned around and saw her. "So you're in this school too Elsword?" said the purple Elemental Master Aisha, then Rena popped behind his back and said Hi.

Elsword saw Rena and said" So if you're here then the rest of the guys are here?" "Yep." Rena had said. "We're going to be late if we don't catch up to class." Then Rena pushed Elsword down to Aisha and made him kiss her, they both blushed and turned away covering their blush. Rena smiled happily at it and Elsword got mad at Rena for doing that, the bell ringed and they all went inside to their first class: P.E.(I had P.E first period before-.-) Elsword and his party were in the same class altogether and when they went to their locker rooms Elsword & Aisha were still thinking about that time.

After they got all dressed, they looked like their other jobs in P.E. clothes except for Elsword & Chung: Aisha looked like a Void Princess, Rena looked like a Wind Sneaker, Raven looked like a Reckless Fist, Eve looked like a Code Nemesis, and Ara looked like the part 1 of her paths: Little Hsien. Aisha looked at Elsword and saw that he was only still himself"_Well at least that's him alright" _she thought, and their coach was Banthus(many fanfictions held Banthus as a P.E teacher XD) and he told them how to play volleyball(random sport I came up with) and it was the Elgirls vs. the Elboys.

"Aww at least I can defeat Elsword in this game" Aisha said and Elsword disapproves and said" Nahh. You're going down." Then the two of the teams were tied in the score and they were all sweaty, Aisha was amazed that they were tied and when she saw over Elsword he looked like he was suffering and she said to him "ELSWORD! Are you okay!?" He looked up on her and was smiling and Aisha felt an evil tingle within him, there was a Dark El energy within him and his eyes were like an evil Rune Slayer.

**Me: That's enough for today.=.=zzZ And I know I made this short cause I was getting lazy.=.=zzZ**

**Elsword: WHY DID YOU MAKE RENA MAKE ME KISS AISHA!?O_O**

**Aisha: I BLUSHED WITH HIM!O_O**

**Me: Like I said, this was a ElsXAis fanfiction.**

**Rena: I was totally happy you made me do that.^.^**

**Everyone but Rena: O.O**

**Rena:^-^**

**Chung,Eve,Raven,and Ara: We weren't much in it.-_-**

**Me: That's because it's a ElswordXAisha fanfiction and some of you will be talking too okay?**

**Them: Okay?**

**Elsword & Aisha:*blushes from that part***

**Me: I'm sure you guys like that.^-^ **

**Elsword & Aisha:*CHASES ME***

**Me:O.O*RUNS AWAY FROM THE COUPLE***

**Everyone but Me,Elsword & Aisha: ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Some people wanted me to improve this story so I'll improve hopefully.**

**Elsword: Yeah! ^.^**

**Aisha: Then we should just read instead of talking too much here.**

**Everyone:*Agrees***

**Me: Alrighty!**

**Elsword: Nah I'll just talk more.**

**Me:*drags Elsword into the closet***

**Elsword: O_O'' Let me out!**

**Me: Nope let's start.**

Elsword~Rune Slayer~Infinity Sword-Age 18

Aisha~Elemental Master~Void Princess-Age 17

Rena~Grand Archer-Age –

Raven~Blade Master-Age 21

Eve~Code Empress-Age –

Chung~Deadly Chaser-Age 15

Ara~Sakra Devanam-Age 17

(And I'll say that when they are in their P.E. clothes, they were wearing their hair like their other jobs as I say)

"Elsword! Are you okay!?" Aisha said, and then suddenly Elsword's hair started to turn into like an Infinity Sword's hair. And then suddenly, Elsword's personality started to become like an Infinity Sword's, and he looked at Aisha with an evil sneer.

"I am fine, I could kill anybody in P.E. already" Elsword as the Infinity Sword says and Aisha along with the team didn't know what happened to Elsword so they started to look after Elsword to see what just happened. When he striked the volleyball at Aisha, she fell down from that hit but she didn't get hurt easily, yet she felt a cold atmosphere of Dark El. Elsword was feeling unconscious surrounded by that energy yet fainted in the floor, the team felt it too but they actually dragged the two of them out of the gym because the place was infected with Dark El energy.

"What is going on?" Aisha said holding Elsword consciously as he tried to regain strength, when he did he saw the gym infected by Dark El.

"W-What just happened?" As he tried to know what's going on, his personality was back to normal but his hair was still an Infinity Sword's, the team noticed why there was Dark El in the school.

"There was this rumor that there was Dark El Shards stored somewhere here in this school" Raven the Blade Master had said.

"And someone in this school had released it during in our P.E. class so we have to be careful of this Dark El in our other classes" Rena the Grand Archer said that to both of the kids. Aisha was terrified as she did not want to be infected by it, Elsword was mad by that so he tried to erase the Dark El energy in the gym but failed. Stella the English teacher had come to get rid of the Dark El and it also failed, she looked at the students to see if they could be of any help.

"Let me see, Aisha! Will you help get this El into our investigation box?" Stella says to Aisha who was holding Elsword on her side.

"I-I will love to help!" As Aisha came across it, she used her skill of Cyclone to vaporize it away from the gym and had put it into the investigation box.

"Thank you Aisha, I'll give you an A+ when you come to my class" and Stella left with the box continuing classes. The team went to cheer on Aisha for helping out the teachers, yet Rena was really happy that Aisha would get her first grade in one of her classes. Well Elsword was pissed that she would get an A+ in Stella's class.

"Lucky you getting an A+ in Stella's class" he said and Aisha came to him and smiled at him.

"So at least I got my first grade, so what you jealous?" Aisha giggled and he turned away with a "Humph".

"We better get to class guys!" Rena says to the team, so they went to the classes after seeing the gym not infected anymore and went to get dressed, yet they changed their hair back except for Aisha who still wants her hair to be kept like that. Their second period was English with Stella.

"No not Stella's class!" for that Elsword tried to ditch his class for the first time but Stella caught him red-handed. Aisha giggled at him for trying to ditch class yet he showed a stare at Aisha.

"No ditching class in your first day Elsword!" So Stella put him on his assigned seat right in the right side of Aisha.

_No way is he sitting right beside me_, Aisha thought, yet she came across an assignment that the class has to write a poem about their friend in who they loved the most, Aisha and Elsword were stunned by the homework but Rena was happy about it, Raven was okay with it, Eve initially will do the poem, Chung smiled doing the homework, and Ara just got started right away.

"Hmm. What will I do?" Elsword said very loudly as Aisha heard him but was trying to ignore him as she also tried to know what to write. When second class ended, they head right for a short break. Aisha stretch her arms into the air yet some boys saw her very cute with pigtails and so they came to see her with their popular boss.

"Hey are you Aisha?" the popular boss said.

"Yes I am." Aisha replied but she didn't know why she felt a sensation. He leaned closer to her as he also grabbed her arm.

"You know you look pretty in that and I want you to hang out with me everyday don't you think?" that guy said but he got rejected by her.

"Umm no thank you I have my friends that I want to hang out with so I'm sorry" Aisha says but when she was about to walk away he quickly grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her to the wall. Aisha got terrified but she hid away that feeling while he leaned close at her.

"You shall not be the one who rejects me" that guy said, yet he pulled out a syringe out of his pocket and inserted El in her. Aisha squinted as she knew what he had injected in her, it was Dark El.

"W-Were you the one who put Dark El in the gym?" Aisha asked him as she saw the team trying to find her somewhere and he put out an evil smile at her.

"Yes. I was the one who did that because you were the only one who would love me then but I was wrong" As he leaned more closely to her she got more terrified and she started to feel Dark El flowing in her veins slowly putting her to sleep.

"You guys are pathetic!" Elsword came in beating them all down and also the boss. He saw Aisha unconscious and fainted he picked her up yet bringing her to the team.

**Elsword: That looks a little better I hope.**

**Aisha: Dark El on me? I hope I survive.**

**Rena: Happy doing the poem? I'll do it now. ^.^**

**Everyone but Aisha, Elsword and Me: *does the same***

**Me: W-Wait a minute! Elsword weren't you in the closet?**

**Elsword: Yeah but I found my way out.**

**Me:*drags him to the closet again***

**Elsword: N-Nuuuu!Q_Q**

**Aisha: Well continue later! *signing out***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yesh! Back to writing again!**

**Elsword: HOORAY! Wait this story again?!**

**Me: Uh huh.**

**Elsword: DAMMIT!**

**Aisha:*whacks Elsword***

**Elsword:OW!**

**Everyone but me, Aisha and Elsword: o.o**

**Me: ONTO THE STORY!**

Elsword~Rune Slayer~Infinity Sword-Age 18

Aisha~Elemental Master~Void Princess-Age 17

Rena~Grand Archer-Age –

Raven~Blade Master-Age 21

Eve~Code Empress-Age –

Chung~Deadly Chaser-Age 15

Ara~Sakra Devanam-Age 17

"Guys," Elsword comes across them carry Aisha to them. They were shocked of what happened to her and carried her to the nurse's office. The team was serious about Aisha's safety from her getting Dark El from a guy she hasn't known about.

"Is Aisha going to be okay?" Elsword asked the nurse.

"She'll be fine but don't expect her to get Dark El in her," the nurse said.

"We won't," Elsword answered back. But he was worried about Aisha, he wanted to punish those guys were doing such a bad thing yet for everyone.

"We'll rest Aisha here for now, we should get going," Rena says.

"Yeah good idea," Raven said. As they went Elsword looks upon Aisha again and sensed Dark El but didn't try to do anything.

When Elsword came upon his locker, he looked at his mirror and noticed his hair was like a punk's. He did'nt know what happened but he recalled that time when he fainted when the gym was full of Dark El. After school, he went home finally getting his sleep on his first day. He fell right asleep but also beginning to dream about darkness, Aisha was there with pigtails while wearing gothic clothes. She aimed for him in his dream with an ax-like wand that waked him up in his dream terrified. In the next day, he went to see if Aisha was feeling well but when he got to the nurse's office, it was a total mess. He saw Rena there lying on the ground.

"Rena! Are you okay?" asked Elsword.

"Ugh, Aisha went crazy and started to destroy everything with Dark El." Rena said unconsciously.

"I-Impossible," said Elsword. When the others came to see what happened, Elsword told them to take Rena safe while he goes to search for Aisha. He thought about what Aisha would be at but turning to see her absorbing El from a little kid he quickly let Aisha let go of the kid and laid her down on the ground with him trying to not let her go. She struggled completely but Elsword tried hard not to lose hope of her.

"L-Let me go!" Aisha said. Her eyes were constant void but he talked into her from what happened.

"Why are you doing this Aisha?!" he yelled at her while she tried to knock his arms off.

"I-I need to see someone!" She yelled back madly. She bit Elsword hard and he let go of her out of his sight. She tried running off but she stopped for some reason yet looks like she's trying to handle off something.

"Ahh!" She screamed out of nowhere but having Dark El coming out of her and getting away for some reason.

Aisha fainted on the ground with Elsword holding her. He brought her back to the team, otherwise, she would have done it again. Ara's gumiho tried to sense if Aisha still had dark el but she doesn't anymore, Ara said that she is okay and will not try to harm anyone again.

"That's a relief," Elsword said with a sigh. Then he looked to his side that Rena was staring at him for something.

"So you were worried about Aisha?" Rena giggled while Elsword blushed.

"O-Of course not! Why would I be? I-I had to help her!" Elsword tried to cover his blush but Rena had a radiant smile.

"Sure sure Elsword," Rena smiled happily, however, she did not see that Aisha woke up and smiled too.

-Later in class with Camilla with people training-

"I don't get it, why can't I summon runes anymore?" Elsword said with a depressed sigh.

"Maybe it's because you yourself changed," Aisha answered for him.

"Hmm," He thinks while summoning some kind of legendary sword right in front of him but he didn't notice.

"H-How you do that?" Aisha saw astonishingly. When he looked in what he got in his hand he was also surprised.

"Woah, is this the legendary sword Conwell?! H-How did I get this?" He said shockingly while everybody was astonishingly looking at Elsword's sword.

"My my you got yourself a good sword," someone that Elsword recognizes compliments him. Elsword turns around and realizes that it was the popular dude that had injected Aisha dark el. He takes cover for Aisha but the guy did'nt make a move.

"Relax, I'm not gonna steal your girlfriend," he said to Elsword and he and Aisha blushed madly.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Elsword covers his blush.

"Well I've been bad, please forgive me." He bows his head to Elsword.

"Why should I believe you?" Elsword rages.

"I had to do it from a favor but that favor was ambushed." The guy said.

"A favor? What favor?" Elsword asked.

"It was a favor from Ran, the demon guy, and he said if we inject dark el into Aisha he would give us more than a million gold." He answered.

"But you guys were tricked?" Elsword said with a serious look.

"Yup we were but we apologize to you for doing things to you guys." He bows.

"We forgive you. By the way, what's your name?" Elsword asks.

"My name is….."

**Me: Done with another one.^^**

**Elsword: GAH! What's his name?**

**Me: That's for you to find out.**

**Elsword: -_-**

**Aisha:*giggles***

**Chung,Eve, and Raven**:** WE WERE NOT MUCH IN THIS STORY!**

**Me: I know I know now shush it! *evil glare***

**Chung,Eve, and Raven: *quiets***

**Me: Good. Now I'm not much writing but I'll try to get it possible to write!**

**Rena: ^_^ that didn't make sense.**

**Me: *looks at Rena with a dagger***

**Rena: KYAAAA!*runs away with me chasing her***

**Everyone else: ^^"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay I made a new male OC in this story :D**

**Elsword: Your first male OC in your very first story.**

**Me: Yup!^^**

**Aisha: Cool what's his name?**

**Me: You'll find out. :D**

Elsword~Infinity Sword-Age 18

Aisha~Void Princess-Age 17

Rena~Wind Sneaker-Age -

Raven~Reckless Fist-Age 21

Eve~Code Nemesis-Age -

Chung~Iron Paladin-Age 15

Ara~Sakra Devanam-Age 17

**OC**: Crisis~Warrior Seer-Age 18

**The Enemy That Was a Friend:**

"My name is Crisis." He answered Elsword.

"Crisis, that's a good name." Elsword complimented.

"Thanks. I will be your new friend from now on, see me tomorrow at lunch." Crisis walks away with two boys following him. Aisha tells Elsword that he should discover more about Crisis. As their classes start, Aisha would always stay close to Elsword. This makes him blush a bit from walking with her in the rest of the day.

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

Elsword relaxes at his bed when suddenly he got a text message from Crisis.

"_What's up Elsword," _Crisis texted him.

"_Nothing much, and how did you get my number?"_ Elsword texts back.

"_Got it from Rena,"_ He wrote back. Elsword yawned and texted Crisis while going to sleep.

"_I got to sleep now, catch you later tomorrow,"_ as Elsword falls asleep when he missed a text from him.

"_Okay, but I got to tell you something: Someone close to you will have a greater El that is so pure that people can't touch it, but only true heroes can."_ Crisis also went to sleep. Later in the next day at lunch, Elsword sees Crisis alone on the bench looking at people.

"Hey." Elsword greets.

"Hi."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much as usual."

"So what did you want to tell me about?" Elsword asks.

"Didn't you get my text message after that?"

"Oh sorry, I must've fallen asleep after that." Elsword laughs nervously but Crisis was fine with that.

"That's okay; I wanted to talk about something that involves you." Crisis looks at Elsword with a serious stare.

"What involves me?"

"I had a vision that someone close to you will change into something with powerful El that is so pure that people wouldn't be able to touch it but only true heroes can." Crisis sighs along that line.

"You mean, you can see the future?" Elsword looked at him astonishingly.

"Yep, I am a Warrior Seer after all." Crisis gave Elsword a smile. Elsword couldn't believe it much, Crisis as a seer and warrior? But he had to tell him if he was something different.

"Are you a warrior or something then?" Asks Elsword.

"I am a wizard for knowing it." Elsword was in awe that Crisis was a wizard; he was like a magician like Aisha but with more spells.

"Wow that's incredible!" Elsword was excited so much that he didn't know that Aisha was right behind him kicking him in the leg.

"Come on Elsword, what are you doing?" Aisha scowls at him.

"Ow, I was just hanging out with Crisis here." Elsword touches his painful leg. Crisis was laughing at that and Elsword notices while shooting a glare at him.

"Well it was nice meeting you Elsword," Crisis waves and walks away with a thought._ I guess I've found that person who is willing to receive the pure El._

"That was weird," Aisha says. She smiles and holds Elswords arm while she noticed he was blushing. She just felt too happy about it.

"H-How you like me t-that much now?" Elsword shows his blush at Aisha. Aisha smiles at him and answers.

"Well, maybe it's because you have saved me from all that trouble, and maybe I could've changed a bit to your liking?" She continues to hold his arm when some girls pass by to them and walked away with jealously. Elsword recalls what Crisis had said,_ someone close to you will change into something with powerful El that is so pure people wouldn't be able to touch it but only true heroes can._

"Maybe it's Aisha?" He said his thought loud that Aisha heard him.

"Maybe it's me what?" He saw her with a puzzled face.

"Oh it's nothing; I was just talking to myself." He laughs nervously at her with his hand at the back of his head.

"Okay then. Let's go to class." She dragged Elsword to training class where their teacher is waiting. Camilla told them to be in groups of three for a PvP tournament.

"Well we're two so who's going to be our third?" Elsword said to Aisha.

"I don't know," Aisha sighed until someone was walking to their backs.

"I'll be the third one," they both recognized the voice. It was Crisis.

"O-Okay?" Elsword said surprisingly but also excited to see what skills Crisis has.

**-FIRST PvP BATTLE -**

"RAGE CUTTER!" Elsword defeated the three people with a single skill without Aisha or Crisis.

"Idiot, you didn't need to show off," Aisha gets pissed at him. Crisis smiled at Elsword and Aisha.

**-SECOND PvP BATTLE-**

Aisha used Plasma Cutter to finish them off; Elsword teases her.

"You're the one who's showing off now," Elsword smirks and Aisha glares at him. Crisis just stares at them while charging up mana.

**-FINAL PvP BATTLE-**

The final battle was rough; it was against…..BANTHUS!?

"No way really?" Elsword sighs loudly that Aisha had to whack him in the shoulder. Crisis felt a tinge from Banthus.

"MWAHAHA, I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL!" Banthus swiftly moved and slash them with a heavy blow, but they all moved away from him.

"Man he's strong!" Elsword caught a glimpse while holding onto Aisha. He noticed that she was blushing because he held onto her.

"E-Elsword…..." Aisha couldn't hide away her blush, but Banthus found them with a heavy ground slash. Elsword got slashed in the arm and screamed in pain.

"GAH!" Elsword covers his pain in the arm while Banthus aims for Aisha.

"RUN AISHA!" Elsword warns Aisha but she refused.

"I-I can't leave you in pain!" She teleported to Elsword, but Banthus came down rushing to them already to strike until Crisis threw a binding spell on him.

"W-WHA!?" Banthus couldn't move, but his minions came to assist him. Crisis used a powerful skill with his sword on them which made Elsword and Aisha in awe.

"ANCIENT SHOCKWAVE!" He blasted the minions far to the walls and defeated Banthus with another powerful skill.

"KINSMAN DROP!" That skill unleashed a killing blow to Banthus; he surrendered and their group won.

"WOOT, WE DID IT!" Elsword yelled happily while hugging Aisha. Aisha blushed and smiled. Crisis smiled too.

"Yes we did….." Crisis fell on the ground in front of everyone.

**Elsword: O_O**

**Aisha: O.O**

**Me: Lol…..**

**Crisis: I knew what I did…..**

**Elsword & Aisha: WDH HOW U GET IN HERE!?**

**Crisis: Through the doors.*points at the door***

**Eve,Rena,Raven,Chung, and Ara: WE WEREN'T THERE AGAIN WDH! QAQ**

**Me: It had to be a lot of talking sorry. =3=**

**Everyone except Me, Elsword, Aisha, and Crisis: PUT US IN THERE!*GOES AND SPECIAL SKILLS ME***

**Me: O_O OKAYYYYYYYYYYY*RUNS AWAY***

**Elsword, Aisha, and Crisis: ^^" Oh well…..**


End file.
